Never fully dressed without a smile
by Green Flame Titan
Summary: When Daniel's father sent him off to a academy for 'troubled youngsters', he got a bit more than he bargained for. His mother had been grooming him all this time to be prepared for his future and now he was here.But how will those days effect his later life when he carries on his mother's role as one of greatest recognized villains.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stared at my father as fury reined over my face. "YOU CAN'T SEND ME TO A BOARDING SCHOOL FOR… FOR!" I stuttered on my words I was so angry.

"It's a school for troubled teenagers who are stepping into their early adult years."

"Dad I'm sixteen. Get over yourself. I am what I am! Just because I'm not the pride and joy you wanted! Because I'm not a mirror version of you, because I'm not the heart stealing dark knight who charms every woman he lays eyes on! Because I'm NOT OR EVER WILL WANT TO BE LIKE YOU!"

"Go to your room." My father's eyes glinted darkly mixed with a matter of subdued pride and raging fury.

"Make me!"

"GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"

"Tie a rope around your neck you bastard." I snarled at him before stalking up the mansions steps.

That stupid moron, thinking he can control every aspect of my life. I guess I better explain. That man, my father. His name is Bruce Wayne. Married billionaire who runs a massive company while everyone bows down to the very ground he walks on.

Well everyone but me.

But this? This was just the usual crappy morning I had to go through.

My name is Daniel Wayne although my friends know me better as Daniel Kyle. I don't use my father's last name for the very fact as you have just seen; I and my father do not get on well with each other.

I smashed the double doors open which lead into my room and saw my mother was sat waiting for me but I didn't even look at her as I slammed the doors behind me and began walking into the connecting room which was a training room which my father did not approve off. The same opinion he shared with the rest of everything in my life; what I wore, what my favourite hobbies were… who I dated. Emphasis on it being past tense after my dad found out.

Mother just came through and lent on the doorway as she saw me rip off the suit I was wearing and toss it to the side, not caring if I tore it or not. I began pulling on my work out clothes and it was only when had set up some practice targets for training did she speak. "I heard you arguing with your father again." She laid a hand on my shoulder comfortingly before stepping away.

"The whole mansion probably did." I muttered and pulled out a long black whip my mother had given me when I had started training. Since then it had been used two times in self defence but I mostly just practiced with it.

"To his defence he just cares about you." she said half heartedly.

"No mother. You care about me. You were perfectly fine with me. He was the one who tried to get you to abort me. He was the one who was forced into marrying you because you were pregnant. He was the one who decided to send me to this place." I flashed out the whip and watched as my reactions took over. The end of the whip sailed out rapping around the dummies head, pulling it clean of with a perfect slice. I raised my arm and span it in a perfect form around me before lashing it out again making sure it hit every dummy around me.

Mothers warm brown eyes glinted as she clapped and tied her blonde hair in a pony tail before taking a stand next to the gymnast equipment and helping me take my form as I began moving in the flexible ways she had taught me. She wore a black tank top and work out shorts like me. "Remember don't think." She noted watching my thoughts cloud my abilities as I struggled to do even the easiest moves.

"He just… RRGGGHHH!" I snarled and lashed out the whip again slicing a target straight down the middle and curling it around my belt as my mother let a grin slide across her face.

"At heart he is a good man Danny." I took a seat on the balancing board felt her hands ruffle my hair affectionately. "He just doesn't understand people like you and me. We think differently."

"You have no idea." I folded my arms around my knees and rested my head down so only my dark eyes could be seen.

"I know it must be hard." Her hand moved a rogue golden lock out my eyes. "You have his eyes you know?"

"I look more like you." I muttered.

It was true. To prove it to myself I even looked over at one of the mirrors. I wasn't exactly tall but I wasn't short either. I was thin and a bit curvy which surprised most people but I was still strong although my body refused to show those muscles. My mother often said I had the perfect body and she hadn't exactly been proven wrong at my old school. Girls seemed to fawn over me but mostly because of the money behind my name which disgusted me… Even the shy guy would now and then approach me.

I leant back onto my palm and raised a leg out as I flipped back landing in a crouch before jumping up to the rings which hung above me. "There you go." Mother smiled and nodded encouragingly. "You know… Arkham Academy does have a great theatre programme; it has one of the best teachers around, plus you enjoy acting! _You always know when to slip into a good role and give people a show that they want._" Her words lingered in the air before she continued: "They even have a gymnast and fighters club for people with the talents to be in it."

"Who are you trying to self assure mother? Me or you?" I frowned and let go of the hoops as I walked back into my room.

"You got my attitude as well." She laughed.

"Rather your attitude than that jerks personality." I stopped dead still as I noticed my closet and draws open and completely empty while a black suitcase rested next to them. "What aren't you telling me?"

"That you leave for school now."

I turned and saw my father in the doorway with a dark emotionless face though I knew he was trying to suppress a grin. "We are doing this for you _Danny._" He mocked.

"Don't take the high road with me." my hand began to twitch towards my back and my belt where my whip still hung ready for use. "You act all so high and mighty but you're no better than either of us. You live in a mask. You show the world the rich handsome playboy who no one can tame but behind that mask-"

"Don't." He warned.

"You're a scared little boy who still lost his parents." his hand slapped across my face and I slowly turned my head back to look at him. "And I am the bastard child of a coward. Show the press what you want. But if they come near me?" my face stung where he had hit me and soon my mind began to realise; _what have I got to loose anymore? _"If the press come near me." I lent in and whispered watching his eyes widen, "The truth you murderer."

"Really? They already think you're insane. I have the doctor's prognosis to prove it." I watched as a woman came in holding chains in her hands to lock me up. She wore a full police uniform but her eyes were hidden behind her dark shades. "This boy?" she asked and father nodded. "Take it easy son." She said in a thick western accent, "Just come with us easily and no one will get hurt." She slapped the chains on my wrist but she raised the back of my shirt and used it to hide my whip… who was this woman?

"It is very… thoughtful of your husband to offer him a place at the school."

"As long as we keep to our deal."

"Don't worry; the Wayne corporation will withhold its advance technology for another year." I looked over to my mother who looked at me expectantly.

"You should _remember._ It's quite a simple request after all" she said. I noticed that she had lingered on the word _remember_ longer than someone in normal conversation would. _Remember?! Remember what?!_ I frowned and then I began to think back to earlier and grinned. _Oh... Oh mother dear. you are brilliant. I'll give Bruce an act he won't forget._ I easily hid my grin.

"So this is all about money?!" I snarled and felt the woman grip my shoulder with encouragement as I made my voice sound hysterical like I did earlier when I was arguing with him. Bruce was a fool. One who had lived the drama life so long that he forgot to tell the difference between the mask of an act and reality.

"I think you better take him away, he's already delusional as it is." Father almost laughed. The woman though ignored him and exchanged a long look with mother. "Shall I take the boy now ma'am?" _Okay… I like this woman._ Her hair was blonde just like mothers, but I swear I could see a streak of red hidden behind the police cap she wore.

"It's okay Danny. You will be home for Christmas in a couple months." She looked at the woman holding back a glare. These two knew each other and put up a good act though I could read theme easily. They trusted each other this was just a show for Bruce to watch.

The woman dragged me out the room and I hissed and spat calling Bruce every name under the sun while I fought… well until we were halfway down the stairs and I let my face return to an impassive look. "So. You're the wife to the owner of Joker industries?"

"Expecting someone else?" she was good remaining in her act.

"Not really. I just." I cut myself short as we came out into the outside view again and I fought against her though she was more or less leading it until she shoved me into a rusty school bus.

The windows darkened in the mansion as the curtains were drawn. "All clear."

"About time." She sighed and pulled away the police hat letting her hair fall down free. She had long strand of reds highlighted through it. She tied it back into pony tails either side of her head before she pulled away the police shirt revealing a red and black blouse while slipping off her smart black trousers to reveal skinny jeans. "Not what you was expecting huh?" she raised an eyebrow at me while I rubbed my elbow from falling after she shoved me. "Sorry. He was starting to look suspicious." Her voice fell out of the accent and returned to her natural one.

"That's his natural look." I growled as I noticed a couple of other kids on the bus.

There wasn't that many of them, about four in total. Three of them were girls and the other one was a boy. The three girls sat far apart and barely even looked up. One kept her eyes trained on the garden and she smiled to herself. "Beautiful place." She smiled but then frowned as she watched the gardener come and begin to cut some of the plants. "I stand corrected." She muttered.

She had long flowing blood red hair and her skin was light though it looked strangely tinted. She wore a tight green shirt which exposed her back and had diamonds around the neck like collar. "Take a picture it will last longer." She muttered and I raised an eyebrow.

I took my seat towards the back after that but it didn't go unnoticed when a boy on the left side of the bus scooted slightly over as though to make space for me. He had what looked like mousey brown hair which has in vein effort trying to be blonde though near the front and edges he had it highlighted green. His eyes were like emeralds too. _Cute._ I thought as a blush crept to my face. I just strode past him and took a seat at the very back though he just turned in his chair and grinned at me with a flash of pearly white teeth. "Welcome to villain high."

"What are you talking about." I leant back in my seat and crossed my legs as I listened to his glistening voice.

"You're here because you either come from stock like us or you have potential to be like us."

"And what would that entail?" I turned my attention out the one-sided window as I watched my home vanishing from sight.

"Our parents once ruled being the worst of the worst." He kept that grin on his face, "Now. It's time for a new reign."

"About time, I've been looking for some fun." I yawned.

"Oh, the fun is only about to begin. I'm Jack by the way. Worst of the worst."

"I'm Daniel. Stay out of my way… because If you get in my way. This kitty has claws and I have definitely used them." A blood soaked smile appeared on my lips and I watched the sparkling glint in his eyes burn brighter.

Jack… a third rate card. I gave him a warning. He'd better heed it.

**~Jack's POV~**

Okay. So who ever this new kid was. Jack knew one thing from the second that he laid eyes on him.

That kitty boy was going to be his.

He leaned into his hand as he watched the hypnotising beauty as he tried to not look at Jack. "So which category do you fall into? Second generation or new blood?"

"Both sweetie." Came a new voice.

He turned to the front as he watched his mother driving the bus. Yepp; his mother Harley Quinn. "Sweetie?" Daniel snickered flashing a fanged grin.

"He's the son of Selina Kyle."

"That explains some of the cat qualities." Jack nodded as he looked over Daniel.

"Eyes up here rich boy." The kitty boy snapped his fingers and Jack grinned.

"A lot of us here are the same as you. Though our parents try to hide it they all have a past which they can't ignore. My father heard about you and wanted you at the academy as soon as possible."

"Is that why we are starting a week before any other stupid normal school starts." Daniel narrowed his eyes and ran his sharp nails over the glass making a horrible scratching sound which made the others wince.

"You definitely take after Selina." Jack's mother nodded with a smile.

"Would you rather of me taken after-"

"The big bad bat?" All eyes locked on Jack as he said the one thing that all of them hated.

"That bat had its wings clipped long ago." Daniel muttered.

"So Selina's kid." The red hair girl turned around and locked her amber eyes on him. "Our mother's used to know each other when they were in prison."

"How nice for them… and you are?"

"That's Rose. Daughter of Poison Ivy." Jack watched the girl carefully. She had been given the most appropriate name. The girl was beautiful but if you handled her without care then you would get stung by a thorn. "She got sent to the academy for the obvious reasons plus the fact that she killed half the workers in the botanical gardens at the age of seven."

"They were miss-treating plants." She said as though this was the most justifying explanation she could think of.

"So you killed them?" Daniel asked and Rose smiled warmly as she looked out the window.

"Yeah. Mother said she has never been so proud of me."

"Nice." Daniel grinned.

"Just bare in mind unlike my mother. I can choose who my lips poison." She winked at him and Jack felt his face go red with anger at someone else acknowledging his future kitty.

"What about the others." The kitty boy looked over to the other two who had turned to listen to the other's tale.

The girl with shoulder length brown hair in a clip lent on the metal bar of the seat as she locked her eyes on Jack. "My name is Rachel."

"Nice name." he nodded with a smile at the shy girl though as he watched her eyes became darker as she continued and he soon realised that she needed no comfort. "My father was Two-face."

"He was bitching behind peoples back?" Daniel wondered out loud and Jack felt the emotions, suspicion, fear and amusement run through him.

"He was Two-face not two-faced. Don't you know anything about who these people are?"

"My mother never told me anything."

"Probably because of your father." Jack's mother thought aloud.

"What about you?" Jack turned to face the last girl who still didn't look up. She was strong looking as she had built muscles and a lean thin body which was tanned and alluring.

"My father was Bane." She said in a Spanish accent. As soon as she said that Jack made a mental note to remind him never to get on this girl's wrong side.

Everyone pretty much stopped talking after that though Jack still turned and watched his soon to be prize kitty. "So what lessons and clubs will are you taking?"

"His mother signed him up for English, extra P.E, Computer tech, advanced fighting, gymnastics and theatre."

"Theatre?!" Jack looked at his prize with mouth dropped open.

"Does it surprise you that much? Now roll your tongue back in your mouth before I bring new meaning to the words '_Cat got your tongue.'_" He growled.

"Ha! I like this one." His mother laughed with a dark smile.

"Me too." Rose grinned, "It will be fun since you're in all my classes."

"I can't wait." Daniel placed a smile on his face to the unsuspecting girl though Jack could see just how bored the boy was behind the mask in his eyes.

But even if Daniel wasn't going to admit it. Jack saw two other things in his eyes. the same thing that he saw every time he looked in the mirror; Fear and solitude.

He rose from his seat and sat next to the boy with an arm around him. "It's okay. This year is going to be fun!"

"glad you all like each other, because you're sharing one of the dorms." His mother said with a sweet smile.

"Heh?" Daniel looked at her as though she had dropped from the sky. "Oh, how… fun."

"You definitely take after your mother."

"You have no idea. Now take your arm off me before I snap it off." Daniel muttered and everyone fell into silence after that as they watched the approaching large building.

"Welcome to your final destination; freak high." Jack said quietly as he took a place back in his seat.

So this kitty needed a bit of charm to be won over?

Rose looked at him with a similar dark glint as they both glared knowing each other's intention. Daniel was going to be his prize. No green finger plant girl was going to take that away from him. If she tried to… then Jack would just have to sort that annoying weed out the way his father had done with competition.

* * *

**This is my first time writing a story like this. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter. I will try to update within 48 hours with each chapter. But please review and let me know what you think of the couples. Can't wait to hopefully hear off you.**

**See you soon =)**

**GreenFlameTitan**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since I had arrived at the Academy and from the moment I had arrived I had had to sleep in a hall with thirty other students while they 'Readied our rooms'. No offence but I didn't need fancy I just needed a proper bed away from Jack who kept trying to sneak into my sleeping bag or get close to me. I remember one night he had seen me wake up from a nightmare of being beaten by Father. "Are you okay?" He had run his hand across my cheek and I felt both shame and embarrassment run through me. I didn't show weakness in front of others. Especially guys who could use it to their advantage.

"Back off before claw off your face." I had snarled before going back to sleep.

On the seventh night of being there they had finally given us our rooms… thank god I thought I was going to have to share the large hall with everybody else for another night!

The next day I found my thoughts running wild as I sat in the main living room of our dorm space. It was such a strange school. If you looked at it from the outside you would think it is just another pompous rich school. If you looked inside… well other than it being a pompous rich school it was probably the most advanced and dangerous student school I had ever been to.

The room was quite massive, as big as my room back in the mansion had been. It connected to three bedrooms. There were two beds in two of the rooms while the last one seemed to only have one. "So who do we decide bunks with who." Jack had asked.

"Well. I know who I'm going to be bunking with." Rose swayed her hair ands started walking over to me while Jack was moving closer and closer.

"End room is mine." I growled before tossing my suitcase in there and slamming the door behind me as I had gone in. I couldn't help but grin when I heard Rose begin shouting at Jack. _Not exactly Titanic couple are they?_ I laughed in my mind.

I guess it seemed that the school could afford to give their students luxuries such as great rooms like these… it took me a while to realise that this room was exactly the same as mine at home back in Wayne manor. The only difference was that there was also a connecting bathroom.

I soon changed out of my sports clothes I hadn't been able to get out of and noticed a schedule on my bed waiting for me. "Oh for gods sake." I muttered as I began to look over it but soon became just as interested if not excited with what I saw.

08:55- 10:30; Theatre & workshop.

10:50- 12:50; Advanced combat & Gymnastics.

13:50- 14:50; English.

15:00- 16:00; Computer Tech.

I grinned brilliantly at my daily schedule. "Oh Bruce. This is the best thing you have ever done for me!" I began to cackle hysterically and I could feel the others in the next room become silent as a dark anticipation spread through them.

I eventually came out into the main dorm room and saw most of them were sitting on the couch watching the plasma TV. _I love this school._ I thought with a grin but a dark smile threatened to break through my face when I saw Jack land his eyes on me before he blushed brightly.

I was wearing black skinny jeans with a dark green tight shirt and black leather jacket while also wearing the necklace my mother had once given me when I was young. It was a golden and emerald cat necklace which she had 'Acquired'. I guess I knew how she got it now. "Where are Rose and the other two?"

"Well I don't know about Rachel and the mysterious Bane girl. But Rose is just waiting for class to begin." The air soon became tense. "It's just us. They said they wouldn't be back for a while."

"Nope. It's just you." I snapped at his stupid and oh so cliché line. "I guess you will be just have to use this time to time alone. Maybe it will even give you a chance to relieve all that tension you're carrying."

"Huh?!" he stared at me as though I had just done the most surprising thing in the world.

"I got have got workshop anyway and so have you!"

"Aw come on kitty."

"Don't call me that." I hissed at him my hand threateningly going to the whip I kept in my belt but I just shook my head and strode out the door, "See you in class." I muttered and began walking down the corridor.

I had found out that there were not that many students at this place anyway. They only took in those with the most potential and the best parentage. How had I not known about my mother?

It doesn't matter. She had been grooming me for this all along. Now I just had to make her proud.

Now… I had seen some theatres in my life. Bruce had insisted bringing us to his rich boy opera's which he insisted on watching while he used the time to make out with a less than enthusiastic, bored person of my mother.

But Arkham's theatre was massive. It was like being on Broadway!

But before I got the chance for theatre I would have to do the workshop like most other students who were now all behind the stage while a man stood up front with a clipboard in hand watching each of us. "I am the Drama teacher. You probably know me best as Clay Face." I watched as Jack walked in and his eyes widened looking at the man. "This is placement. We prepare you for future crimes you are about to commit and ready each of you to take over your parent's companies. But it seems with the last Generation that could only be accomplished while wearing a costume." He sighed and looked at the faces of the new students which all grinned with Anticipation. "So you will each find a box with your parent's old costumes in. Try them on, come out to face us all and state who you are before you go and make your own adjustments to the out fit.

It was completely typical. Leave me till last. I wanted to claw that coach's eyes out… that being if he didn't crush me first. "Daniel." He coughed and I began walking behind the stage seeing some kids whisper. They wanted a show? I would give one they wouldn't forget.

Behind the main stage was line after line of make up stations and costume racks. It was like something out of an American 1960's movie! I soon noticed my name printed above a red velvet curtain and soon stepped behind it, making sure I had closed it tight to avoid prying eyes.

I soon opened the old crate and pulled out a long leather tight outfit. "Oh my god." I stared at it horrified and immediately snapped away the heels on the bottom of the black boots. "Jack is going to have a field day seeing me in this."

"Why am I?"

I felt myself pale as I heard his voice outside my changing room. "Look. I am not coming out in this!" I snarled as I began pulling on the outfit, finding that it fitted perfectly to me. The added claws on the gloves made me grin as I flexed my fingers looking at the perfect golden nails. _Although. I feel so much yummier in this…_ oh god… I'm turning into mother.

I peeked my head out still making sure he could see nothing other than my face. "I am not. Ever. EVER. Coming out dressed in this-" I stopped short as my eyes rested on him. He wore a fancy purple and green suit without the jacket but with waist coat instead. _Oh my god. He is… He is… Perrrrfect_.

"Oh come on Daniel. It can't be that bad."

"Be it on your own head."

I pulled the mask up over my head and looked as the cat face mask covered most of my head except for my mouth. As soon as I stepped out I saw Jack slowly turn red going brighter and brighter till he was as red as a tomato. "You look. You look."

_"So yummy." _The words slipped out my moth and horror ran through me before a shot of confidence blasted through my body.

"That would be your inheritance from your mother." He grinned.

"Do you really want to be thinking about my mother when I'm dressed up in this?" I began to walk behind the main curtain of the stage and he took his seat in the audience as I walked out most people's mouths dropped when they saw me and the costume which I was wearing. Even coach stared at me as he began to draw the links to who my villain parent was. "My name is Daniel Kyle and-"

"You are smoking hot!" a boy wolf whistled which got the whole students to start laughing… well except for those who were bunking with me because after finding me at three in the morning practicing in my room, they knew not to piss me off.

"Shut it!"

"I'm just saying he looks hot. Leather fetish." My eyes locked onto the boy as he laughed and I instantly took in his features. He had a bridged, beak like nose. His eyes were dark and he wore a suit and umbrella with a top hat.

"Shut it bird boy!" Jack growled.

"Why should I? Have you already got claims on kitty?" at the way he was sat it would mean I would end up hurting the people next to him who were glaring at him annoyed. Most of the students stared at me and laughed though. "Oh so you have!" He stood up and pointed at Jack. _Wrong move bird boy._

My whip sailed out before even coach could stop it and the end wrapped around the boy's neck tightly as I pulled on it and leapt over to him grabbing his shoulders and pinning him down into the chair as I acted as though I was a feather on water. "How about I pluck your feathers?" I snarled as my claws got nearer his face and his eyes widened while the whip around his neck tightened.

"COACH! STOP HIM! HELP!"

"Enough Daniel." Jack reached out to grab my arm but the glare in my eyes made him flinch away.

"I spent five years being mocked." I gently laid the sharp of the claws on his face and lightly dragged down leaving pale lines where the edges scratched his skin. "Don't push me bird. Next time. I take your throat out and by the time you even know you're dead you will be in the afterlife. Understand!?" His eyes widened even more and he nodded his head frantically while I climbed off him and headed back behind stage as the coach ordered us to go and make our adjustments to the costumes.

Jack came up to me and grabbed my arm as I began and ripping away parts of the mask and costume and grabbing more material. "What happened out there?"

"Oh, the big strong Hero comes to save his _prize_. I heard you the other night. Talking to Rose, telling her you would make me your prize item."

"Oh just give it up Jack."

I turned around and saw her standing there. She was wearing a one torso piece of tight green silk while also wearing dark gloves and heels. She was breath taking… probably and mostly in the fact that she could easily kill you like a poisonous vapour. "Come on Danny. I'll help you with your costume." She glared at Jack before pushing him away and beginning to stitch the material together.

It took us about half an hour but it was worth it. I pulled on the cat like costume. "You are one big bad cat." She grinned as I turned around and examined it in the mirror. The mask fell perfectly over my face and strangely enough I noticed that my sharp pupil had dilated almost looking exactly like a cats. "So this is what I was born to be? A shadow of the claw which my mother brought to people?" In a lot of ways it was like my mothers original costume and since she was the inspiration for it, I didn't want to stray to far from the original make. "Ooh I like that. _Shadow Claw._" Rose mused before rapping her arms around my shoulders.

The dark leather was completely black though in some places it looked tainted purple. "Night Claw." I nodded looking at the dark person who stood as my reflection. The leather fitted perfectly and smoothly to my skin and the tail added perfect more effect as it moved with ease. Looks like I had got more than even my mother had.

The signature weapon of a whip was clamped onto my belt and I flexed my claws tapping along the glass as I drew a smiley face. "Just needs a few things added." I began to pull a long strip of black fur material and started styling it into a trailing cloak. I pulled it around myself and connected the edges of the cloak around my wrist so that the cloth moved with my reactions. It was as soft as satin and made the dark look complete, even Rose blushed slightly at the sight.

Everything was now perfect. The clawed boots were perfect as the metal claws moved with the reactions of my toes and the lenses of the mask seemed to move just when I wanted them to. The golden hand claws worked just as greatly as they easily tore through large chunks of metal.

"_Perrrfect."_ I purred and watched as Rose lent her head on my shoulder with pouting lips. "You already was perfect my little flower." She grinned and I turned pulling my hands around her waist.

"Hmm so, what was that about your lips being venomous to whom you wanted?"

"Come find out." She stood up on her tip toes and began to lean in for a kiss. It was only when she screamed that I stepped back quickly before she had the chance to make contact.

She ripped the knife out and crushed the pathetic metal in her hands before looking towards where it had come from. "You bastard!" she snarled.

"No one. I mean. No one. Touches those lips. But me."

"Oh for Christ sake." I muttered and looked over to see Jack flipping knifes in his hand with a dark glare fixed on Rose.

"When you children have finished your tantrums. I'll be in theatre." But each of them just kept glaring even darker blood soaked stares at each other.

_Great… Only one way to distract them. Can't believe this!_ I snarled in my head as I pulled the costume of and folded to it into a box which was to be carried back to my room. For a moment both their eyes rested on my bare body as though hypnotised. All they got to see was me from the back but still they were like dogs waiting for a treat. "You idiots!" I growled and they snapped back to their sense as I pulled some clothes on. "Get over the fact that I would date neither of you! Get over yourselves." I growled and walked away.

I didn't know it but that would be the last time I would see either of them for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

The night was still as my claws delicately moved over the sensitive glass window. Two hundred stories up with a storm blowing in towards my direction… I guess I would just have to make this a hell of a lot faster than I normally would.

Nothing had ever been the same in Gotham after those… ah, lets say; those unfortunate jail breaks. On complete different news, Bruce Wayne had been seen casting his poor defenceless boy and wife out into the cold. The public had begun to quickly turn against the rich bachelor.

But both mother and son survived now in a humble home in a nice neighbourhood… _Well... That's what the public think anyway._

Three years at ArkhamAcademy had hardened me into the man I was today. I was nineteen, attending university for drama and gymnastics while being supported by a mother who was now an Olympic coach… that didn't stop me earning a little on the side though.

I dug the nail into the glass and quickly sliced a perfect hole so I could get in. The motion sensors and lasers were almost too easy to move past as my cloak fell to my feat revealing me in my black, leather cat costume. "Hmm, I do feel so yummy when I get to do jobs like these." I crouched on all fours leaping and prancing over desk tops with a perfect silence. "They could at least try to challenge me." I laughed as I made my way over to the main computer in the locked office.

"Be careful what you wish for."

The screen flicked on and I tilted my head with a grin as I looked at the old face of a man with streaks of grey hair and a twinkle in his eyes. "So you're Selina's kid? I must say, you are less of a cat and more like a rat in my trap."

"Riddler? I asked for a challenge, not a victim."

"You are as arrogant as your mother! It's a shame you are going to die. You was my favourite student."

I looked closer at him. His eyes glinted even brighter with a dark anticipation. He probably trapped the building. I had to keep him distracted while I could do my work. "I see you hung up your job at Arkham?" I smiled as my claws subtly reached out as I lent my head on my arms taking the office chair and relaxing back into it. My hands silently moved across to the side of the laptop while he began rambling on. "They didn't even give me a decent enough retirement fund! Plus they expected me to work overtime?!" I slipped in a memory card and began to let one of my personal virus programmes began to scour and rip through the system. I just needed a few minutes!

"They only did it because you were so brilliant! Sir you was such an inspiration. The man who could fool the bat! You were a legend! But I guess I do understand about them not treating you right. Not everyone understands a great artist." _Keeping him distracted with what he does and likes best; Talking and complimenting himself. The moron._

"You understand." He smiled at me before he shrugged, "It's a shame I got to kill you… Hey where did you go?"

I had pulled the memory card out when I started seeing the image begin to break away and become charged with static. "Over here you egotistic Moron!"

"Watch it brat. I could kill in a split second."

"You're right. _Could._ But cant, mainly because." I watched more sparks fly from the laptop. "You are a idiot Riddler and I am trained not to fail."

"You- YOU… BRAT!" he screamed and began swearing every curse under the sun at me as he typed rapidly on the keyboard where he was. Thank god I took out most functions on his PC at the same time. I grinned looking at the memory card in my palm. I also got a little bit of a treat for myself as well.

"Oh, and by the way, Riddler?" I saw a cartoon cat fall back laughing on the screen at him and his face turn bright red in rage as he began shouting and fumbling for what was most likely a detonator to the hidden bombs in the room. "Cat got your tongue." I winked and pulled my cloak back around me as I leapt from the window watching the flames run through the room behind me.

For a few second I was scared.

For a minute I was worried.

Well… I guess Riddler really had got my blood going a bit. I pulled my whip from my belt and grinned as I lashed it out and watched it lash around a statue head pulling me out of free fall and into a swing which brought my crouching on a ledge not far off the ground. "Cats always land on their feet." I took a deep breath before jumping down into the alley bellow me. _Riddler has probably got men in this area. Probably best to get back into my other clothes._ I thought as I unzipped the comfy leather outfit and let it fall around my ankles. _Good thing I always scope out an area before I take a job._ I elbowed the side wall next to me and watched as a few slabs fell out revealing clothes in an airtight bag. "And aren't you the pretty kitty?" a gruff voice sounded but I barely looked up.

"Listen I will give you one chance. Turn away and forget what you saw before I kill you." my sweet voice lingered in the air as I pulled on some boxers and skinny jeans before pulling on a tight green shirt which fitted my lean body perfectly and then finishing the outfit by pulling my black cloak back around me.

"You really are a cute on aren't you."

"Last chance." I growled. After I had left the Academy and turned eighteen I had noticed some… changed. Well… kinda like the fact I had a freaking tail! My hearing and sight had increased well beyond normal as well. I was the next thing my mother could never become. I stretched my arms as my long black tail wrapped through the belt of my jeans and I tied my whip around it.

I turned and saw about five guys closing a circle around me. Each was full toned muscle men with a gun strapped to their back though something about their eyes… they were glazed over as though they were in a far off distant dream. _You have to be kidding me… I have seen this before._

As they closed in around me, I closed off any emotion from my face so it was just like I was back in my mask. "Five against one."

"Out numbered." I grinned.

"I know." He said nodding.

"I was on about you." His eyes widened when he saw my claws glint in the dark light, more than ready to be soaked in fresh blood. For a second each of them took a slight step back before regaining the composure of their act.

"We have a business deal with you."

"Really?" I grinned inching my claws towards my whip.

"One where you can come out very powerful and very rich."

"All that glitters isn't gold."

"One where you can bring the bat and a man you hate down. Six feet under to be exact." My hand stopped cold but still ready to grab my weapon at a moments notice.

"Okay… you caught my attention. Choose your words very carefully." For a minute they looked at each other disappointed that they didn't get to beat the crap out of me but the glazed over expression in their eyes picked up with a smile quickly as a thought occurred to them.

The man who had been speaking so far took a seat on a garbage can and my eyes ran over his body. He was leant slightly more on his right side with his hand hiding a scar on his left side. I did this for each of them; studying their body language and taking in any shifting or odd manor. "My mistress sent me. She has thoughts and ideas… that would require you, cat."

"I'm guessing that Ivy sent you?"

"Not exactly."

The new voice made me pause, feeling a thick sensation of thrill, lust and scheming darkness spread through me. "And who would you be?" My long tail swayed before curling back around my hip as I playfully looked at my claws.

"It's only been two years since we last saw each other." a girl began to step forward. Her body was hypnotic she was that beautiful. Her skin was slightly tainted green and she wore only a torso piece. "Seriously Daniel, I had hoped I left a better impression on you." she ran her arm lustfully across her skin and gently blew in my direction but my hand reached out snapping around her wrist before the substance could possess me.

"That won't work with me. I'm not a tamed cat."

"Really? That's a shame." She shrugged and ran her hand along my cheek before her glistening eyes hardened and she looked at her soldiers. "Hold him and bring him with us."

"Not Likely."

The next thing that happened was incredibly stupid.

They decided to take me on.

The main leader ran at me and I grabbed his next twisting myself around so I was back to back with him before I grabbed his gun and shot him through the spine and watched as the bullet carried on into the head of another moron. "Two down. Three to go." I licked my lips and watched as Rose began to back away, though her eyes still betrayed that dark look of longing that she held for me. "I tried being gentle." She shrugged and raised her hands making the concrete beneath my feet crack and explode as giant vines began rushing out like lashing cables as they grabbed me harshly. "Now was that so hard?" she shrugged at the three remaining guards but now I was getting pissed off.

It was only when she caught the glint of my claws she realised her mistake, "Daniel… Don't do it."

"What? Don't do this?" my claws slashed violently through the over grown weeds and she stared at them in horror as though I had just killed her own child. I lunged to one of the guards digging my claws deeply into his neck while my eyes filled with blood lust and anger but not before a dark laugh burst from me. "Never corner a cat. Especially a big bad one, like me." I snapped his head with a twist and a slice then watched as the headless corpse fell to the floor.

"Jonathan!" one of the guards screamed and the next thing I knew I felt a searing pain in my arm, leg and side of my chest. A dark mangled scream of agony escaped me as I fell clutching the now bloody wounds. Those last two bastards had been quicker on their triggers than expected! "Enough!" Rose shouted and stormed over to the two of them. "You damaged my prize you moron!" her hand closed around their throats as she lifted them off the ground crushing the bones and air way. It brought some fun to watch them turn blue and suffocate. "Next time you morons fail me. You will taste your own death!"

Now I was starting to get freaked out as their skin began to peel away revealing a new layer with was moss green… oh god… okay now I was scared. "What have you done to them!" I hissed as I began to crawl away from her as she towered over me.

"Oh don't worry kitty. That won't happen to you. I have a nice little cage waiting for you." her hands grabbed my face as I looked away but she forcefully turned my gaze back to her. "Oh now, now Kitty. Is it because your lips are hungry." She half closed her eyes as she began to lean in. I could smell the vanishing scent of the venom which coated her lips when she wished it to.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. Him."

I rolled my eyes as I looked back to see a man standing in the shadows of the alley. He was wearing a waist jacket suit without the jacket. He looked at a pocket watch before his hand moved to his pocket. "You?!" Rose snarled backing away from me. Who ever this guy was, if he scared her; the person right now who seemed to have all the power.

Then I was screwed.

He began to step forward into the light of a door exit light which cast a dark glow over his features. Dark hair which was highlighted green around the edges while dark makeup circles made their way around his eyes. _Who ever he is. He's handsome._ I grinned.

_Yep. You're about to be made into someone's eternal slave and you're thinking about how cute a boy is… typical!_

_How can you judge me?!_

_Because I am you… But he is cute._

_HA!_ My thoughts seemed to argue back and forth as I regarded this tall, dark and handsome.

Rose began to step away from me, though it was not far. "You can't just swoop in here. This is my territory! He belongs to me."

"You're right in two points. One; this is your territory, _for now._" He growled though a white tooth grin seemed to be making its way to his face. "Two'; I _can't_ just swoop in here. But you know what." He slowly pulled a knife from his pocket and every urge in my body told me to run while they were distracted. Though with a shot arm, a broken and shot leg and bullet in my chest… I wasn't going anywhere anytime quick.

The two men stood in front of me blocking him but as soon as a bullet passed right between the eyes of one and a knife slit the throat of the other I soon found myself in full sight of him. "Long time no see Daniel. How long has it been?" He lent closer so our lips were barely apart.

His lips smelt of blood.

I blushed as he picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my hands around his neck to keep myself from falling. "Jack?" I gasped and he nodded, obviously pleased to see the fact that I remembered his name.

"HIM YOU REMEMBER!?" Rose shouted before turning. "Beware kitty. I will make you my prize. You will be my pet soon enough."

"Get going you weed before I rip you from your roots." She paled at Jacks threat and soon vanished.

As soon as she was gone I slapped him across the face though he didn't drop me, he just began carrying me up a block of stairs to an apartment. "Three years you bastard! I wanted us to remain friends. THREE YEARS I HAD NO FRIENDS AND WAS BY MYSELF!" His lips soon landed on mine and I shrank away from him staring wide eye at him.

"Better?"

I nodded

He burst into laughter and placed me on the bed as he carried me into the apartment. "I'll let you get some rest." I mumbled something unintelligent and he left but not before saying. "Oh and Daniel." He took my memory card from my pocket as he landed another kiss. "Cat got your tongue." He ran out as I pulled out my whip and lashed away the door which collapsed into what was now just unrecognizable firewood.

* * *

**So this took a bit longer to get uploaded but it will soon become all the better in the next chapter. Let me know if you like it so far and let me know what couples you are rooting for plus who so far is your favorite character. Hope to hear off you soon.**

**GreenFlameTitan **


End file.
